


we should be many places - none of them here.

by orphan_account



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series, Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Crossover, Gen, a brief appearance by Carlos, and then at the end - that's supposed to be Steve Carlsberg, and there's also Old Woman Josie, of course Cecil is on the radio, puzzle vale, the Faceless Old Woman Who Secretly Lives in Your Home - Freeform, you can imply that there are mentions of Hiram McDaniels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 09:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2503037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anonymous requested: des got lost in night vale and that's where he's been since azran</p>
            </blockquote>





	we should be many places - none of them here.

He’d never heard of this place before, but what would life be if you didn’t learn something new every day? The streets were a little sparse, but he didn’t mind much. After all the adventures he and Raymod had somehow managed to survive, Desmond was more than a little ready for a small vacation.

His butler-slash-assistant had made himself comfortable in the Bostonius, keeping that infernal cat company (how had the cat gotten into the ship in the first place?) while Desmond went for a walk around town to see what he could find about the area with which he now found himself acquainted.

All he had been able to glean was that this town was called Night Vale, it was in America, and the people here were all very afraid of something. What that thing was seemed to change, depending on who he was talking to.

A farmer on the outskirts of town was complaining about a glowing cloud that was, supposedly, dropping down dead animals. His complaint in specific was that it was getting difficult to keep up with. A nearly blind old woman near a community parking lot said something about a five-headed dragon. The farmer Desmond had easily written off as metaphor, but this? He was intrigued, his eyes raising.

If nothing else, he’d have one hell of a story to tell his little brother the next time they met.

There was a dog park that he passed, covered in mist. He spoke to a man in a lab coat, who listed off several theories he had on a house that apparently did not exist, despite it being very visible in front of them. He entered a shop to ask for directions, and his ear was caught by the radio. A deep, smooth voice was updating the residents of this town about the exploits of a neigh-invisible woman who had, apparently, no face.

A man at the counter stood, shaking his head. “Excuse me, good sir,” Desmond asked, clearing his throat. “I saw you shaking your head just now, and I felt the need to ask - these fantastical stories everyone seems to be telling, have I stumbled onto a prank or joke of some sort?”

The man frowned, eyebrows raised. “Sorry, I wish I could say yes, but…” he shrugged. “Welcome to Night Vale.”


End file.
